Christmas Fire
by FightingforJoy
Summary: What happens to our favorite argumentative couple when the battle is won? When victory is obtained? Glory and the Christmas bowl belongs to the Devil Bats. And what's this? Mamori has a revelation! Mild spoilers. Hiru/Mamo. Mild Language. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hiruma Yoichi, Anezaki Mamori or any of the Devil Bats team. Nor do I own or lay any claim to Eyeshield 21. But the plot designed below belongs to me. Even if the characters do not. **

***Mild Spoilers for the encounter with Gaou!***

**This is Hiruma/Mamori. If you don't like it, don't read it. Make the right decision. :) Please enjoy my creation.**

_Christmas Fire_

A shriek of joy tumbled from the stands, devil bat wings tossed mightily into the air only to sink from the heavens tumbling through the rainbow rain that sprinkled from the sky. The Devil Bats manager, cheerleaders and even Doburoku-sensei stormed the field, their feet whispering through the mottled grass as they ran hearts boiling over with the sweet hot emotion of victory. Mamori screamed until her lungs shriveled in her chest, her body vibrating with the earth as Kurita sang and danced in his sniffling mirth. Her fingers latched onto the back of a blood-red jersey, the number one crinkling beneath her fists.

"We did it!" The words raked her throat. Thick sinewy muscles shifted over sharp shoulders blades as the blonde twisted his head around, giving her a pointed grin. "Yeah. We did." Mamori pressed her face into the starchy fabric, an attempt to mask her tears from his probing. Here was where she felt most comfortable, behind him. She knew better than most that he would not let just anyone see his blind spot.

In all the years that known him it was his back that she was most familiar with. Whenever they were observing games, Hiruma would keep her there, his elbow occasionally nudging her stomach when he would shift to reach for gum that resided in his back pocket. Then he would always tease her for eating so much. At first she felt awkward, when the whole team would be at his side and she was always far off in the back. She wasn't sure why but it made her feel inadequate.

But the day Gaou had burst into the stands threatening all in his path her views changed. She instinctively went to protect Suzuna. And out of the corner of her eye she saw a purple blur weaving through the fleeing onlookers. Suddenly, he was in front of her. His body taut and solid, a wall to keep her safe. That was when she understood, he would be the first one hit, he would always make sure that none could ever harm her. So he kept her at his back.

"Keh. Damn Manager what are you sniveling about?" Mamori lifted her face, sniffing and blotting the water with her sleeve. "I'm j-just so happy." She hiccupped. Hiruma turned around, looking down at her intensely. "Me too." An uncalled for face-splitting grin crawled onto his face and he withdrew from his back an ak-47 and enthusiastically began firing off rounds into the scream filled air. "So hold on. YA~HA!" Without warning, he wrapped his lanky arm around her shoulders and pulled her tightly to his chest, eliciting a gasp from her suddenly dry mouth. The earth quaked, and for once not because of a zealous lineman, the stadium floor was splitting open!

And lo-and-behold the shifting doors revealed thousands of fireworks and one furry pooch clenching a match in his teeth. "Cerberos?!" The team shouted in incredulous unison. "Light 'em up! YA~HA!" His voice was light above her head, tickling her scalp with his steamy breath. The dog grunted and lowered his large head to the fuse catching the string alight to send it sparking into the rocket shaped containers embossed with Hiruma's trademark grin. A smile etched on to her face and she unwittingly wiggled her body closer to his, into the spicy scent of gunpowder and unique musky warm aroma that only belonged to the blond demon. She saw his aqua eyes flicker to her for a moment, clouds of mirth swimming in his devilishly beautiful pools. "No scolding for me, damn manager?" He chuckled softly. "No, not now." She murmured, "I'll let you have your fun, today."

"Just today?" He cackled, twitching his finger on her shoulder down just a centimeter but she felt it. She nodded, feeling the exhausting tension build up slip away leaving her sleepy and loose as an over extended rubber band. Color exploded overhead, shimmering and waving bursts of light dotted the sky reflecting in the black pupils of the winning team. Mamori tipped her face skyward, "They are beautiful Hiruma-kun." She altered her gaze to focus on his jagged sharpened features. Hiruma was staring at her, a true smile bleeding onto his lips. Dropping his head to glide his nose along hers his creaking laugh filled her ears causing red to creep over her pale skin.

"Feh. Just shut the fuck up and kiss me, damn girlfriend." Complying eagerly she rolled onto her toes capturing his lips. His tickling prying fingers hitched onto her sides, tucking her close to his frame. Mamori's nails tripped along his neck, caressing the intersection of his yellow scruff and flesh. Slipping her pinky finger under his collar she toyed with the droplets of sweat that lingered there. She felt his tooth nip her lip, biting and sucking on it happily.

She thought momentarily of his back, the stronghold of the Devil Bats, he carried all his dreams there. She was its keeper. But there was one thing that the back lacked the front possessed. His mouth.

And she decided.

She definitely liked the front better.


End file.
